New hope
by The-Despondent-Insomniac
Summary: rose is in her parallel world but she has a way to get back to her world- her doctor, now the only problem is FINDING him, saving the whole of creation and finally getting some hope back in her life. season 4 rewrite people, i didnt like it so i changed i
1. Chapter 1

**A.N **

Hey people, so i did kind of like season 4 of doctor who but was incredibly disappointed with the ending- i mean HEL-LO if she had to stay with the clone she could have at least snogged the original first- anyway that's not the point, the point is that when i saw the first ep and rose disappearing it gave me loads of ideas and i decided to watch the rest of the series to find out if my ideas were theirs as well, SO when **NONE **of my thoughts happened i was a bit annoyed and decided to change the series to my liking.(i know i know i sound like a spoiled brat spitting out her dummy because she didn't get her own way. Believe me I've done that plenty lol so i probably am a _leetle _bit spoiled and a brat but hey at least my story's good. I think. Heehee)

Please note the doctor and rose **will** end up together, Rose will NOT be foisted off on some dumb clone, and the Doctor will admit he loves her. Also there are significant changes to Rose in this story and i haven't yet decided if this is just going to end up as a fluffy piece or follow the whole dalek world domination theme, either way drose-iness will prevail!!

...

"Where is he?"

She thought desperately to herself while an eccentric red head rattled on about a car and a bin in her ear, "oh god i can't have missed him, not again, i came so far..."

She sighed deeply to herself while intently watching the sight of thousands of adipose being lifted into the huge spacecraft hovering above her head. The red head had finally stopped rambling and had begun to run towards an alley shouting a hurried thanks over her shoulder as she went.

Rose sighed sadly once again and turned away from the sight of the incredibly cute new life forms while an indescribable look of pain passed over her face. Walking away from the staring crowds Rose forced herself not to cry and with a feeling of depression and failure hanging over her head she silently thought of her new 'home and shimmered out of existence.

"God! I hate this place!" was Rose's first thought as she re-materialised outside her house- or mansion as it would be more correctly termed- "everything is so damn perfect and QUAINT, there's no fun here, no adventure or danger or excitement... no doctor. No definitely no oh so gorgeous, unbelievably loving, unnaturally great hair having, amazing make your knees go weak with a grin doctor.

And that was the problem.

Well, that and the fact she could now travel through space on a whim, appeared to have stopped ageing, was pretty sure the whole of creation was ending, every parallel universe beginning to collide with each other, her mother miscarrying, her parents' marriage problems and breakdown, her mother seeing her ex- boyfriend- eew creepy- and her own unbearably crippling heartache, really it had been a pretty shitty two years.

Glaring at the front door as she approached it Rose silently cursed

"Why the hell couldn't she _teleport- _as she had taken to calling it after watching star trek- straight to her room instead of to the front door, now everyone always knew when she came back and bombarded her with questions, sure enough as soon as she had pushed open the door her mother and Mickey appeared expectant looks on both of their faces

"Well...?"They both asked

"Did you find him?, is he coming?, what did he say?, can he help?"

Rose remained silent and simply glared at them both as they rattled off the same questions they asked each time she returned, did they seriously think she would be standing here, in this prison, in this **dimension** if she had found _Him_.

"No" she replied simply in the same monotone voice she had used for two years as she brushed passed both of them and made her way up the sickeningly luxurious stairway to her bedroom- "HA!" she thought to herself

"That's a laugh, my bedroom, if only, no, the only way I'll ever be in my bedroom, in my _Home_ again is if i ever get back to the TARDIS... to the doctor and that's getting more and more unlikely these days, what with the world about to end an all..."

...

Sorry about the wallow fest of this chapter people, i know its a bit depressing but its just to show how bad rose feels without the doctor, don't worry it'll get happier soon i promise, please keep reading and possibly review xxxxx thanks xxxxx Becca xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people, i think I've decided on the main structure of this story. So what i think I'm going to do is still have some of the season 4 main points e.g. the stars going out but i think the rest is obviously going to be pretty au from the series, ok?...good!! now on with the story cos I'm sure no one wants to read my crazy ramblings when they could be reading about the Doc and Rose's right?

When rose woke up one morning a week after her last _trip _it was with a tingling sense of curiosity, as though something was about to happen, when rose realised this she sighed quietly to herself- great another trip to be disappointed by- but allowed a very slight smile to touch her face- maybe, just maybe this time she'd find him and not have to return to this tortuous reality, maybe she would finally be able to be happy again for the first time in 2 years, 7 months, 3 weeks, 6 days, 19 hours, 42 minutes and about 53 seconds- she dressed and slowly walked down stairs- nothing was done quickly these days, nothing done with excitement or joy. Everything was done slowly, eventually, drowsily as though waiting for something to come along- She found her mum and Mickey already up and eating breakfast in the kitchen while talking animatedly about torchwoods new theory on Rose's "the world is ending" one.

When Rose entered the room her mum glanced at her and smiled slightly, trying to get Rose to smile back without success. "Not that she ever does these days. Not without _him_ around" Jackie watched as Rose moved slowly and quietly around the giant kitchen and remembered how her daughter used to be.

She remembered standing in the TARDIS doorway watching as Rose and the doctor bounced around together pulling levers and pushing buttons, both with identical giant grins on their faces, laughing and talking gibberish to each other, she saw how Rose's grin had grown and her eyes filled with love when the doctor went off on another topic rambling on about something that made no sense to Jackie but obviously did to rose who laughed in delight while he flipped a final switch and smirked cheekily at her when the TARDIS began to hum.

Jackie has long since been forgotten by both of them but continued to watch as Rose's smile became one of exhilaration as the ship lurched slightly. She bounced towards him and began talking the same gibberish that he was about some planet covered in jelly which Rose had tried to eat as a dare only to end up with her face turning bright blue for several hours afterwards, they were both still laughing as Rose swatted his arm and claimed she still had to get revenge on him for that when an alarm had sounded and the doctor told rose to do something technical with several of the keys and levers to which Rose had asked if he wanted her to "gimertriculate the triple mesa chrome switch or adventriculate the double metafix key?." "That's the one with the blue bit on the red handle by the silver thing right?" She had then double checked at his reply of "the first one" as he left the room grinning at over his shoulder.

"you even sound like him" had slipped from quietly from Jackie's mouth when Rose had turned around and begun playing with yet more switches on the control panel in front of her.

Looking up Rose had frowned slightly at her mother obviously thinking she meant it disapprovingly when in fact she was slightly awed by her own daughter. She felt as though she was seeing rose for the first time, she had always known rose was amazing- she was her daughter- but she looked so _at home_ here helping to fly a spaceship, talking about other planets as though she had been doing it for years and dancing around the room grinning like a plum at an alien who was doing the same thing.

Jackie smiled sadly to herself as she watched the once bubbly joyful girl walk lifelessly about, with a non-existent smile and pain filled eyes, it hurt her to realise that nothing she could do even comforted her daughter anymore and she had not seen her smile with true happiness even once in nearly four years. As she watched Rose pick up a banana she sighed to herself, every time she ate one of those for breakfast she knew she would be going _over there _to search again, it was a strange little ritual that Rose had never bothered to explain to her mother but that Jackie was sure would have something to do with _him, _it always did. "still" she thought to herself "maybe this time she really will find him and won't have to come home heartbroken again only to get her hopes up a week or two later and be disappointed again.

"You going back across today love?" her mum asked her from the table

"Yeah" she replied quietly, "something's happening over there today and he'll be there in a few hours so i need to go get ready"

Jackie nodded, not questioning how she knew this as it was just one of the many changes Rose had gone through recently including the whole travelling through space one. She seemed to have an instinctual knowledge of where and when the doctor would be on earth.

"Well make sure you're careful yeah?" she said quietly to the subdued girl before her.

"Why don't you leave a little bit early love, then you might have a better chance at catching him this time?"

Rose looked up sharply from her thoughts as she considered her mother's words before nodding slightly and leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own nuffin

YAY!! Its reunion time people, i hope its fluffy enough

When Rose reached "the other" earth she immediately began to choke, the air was full of fumes and she could hardly breath. Holding a hand over her mouth she squinted through the thick smoke filled air and tried to work out where she was, _"by the looks of the houses I'd say I'm probably somewhere in west London" she thought. _

Peering through the ever thickening haze around her Rose began to make out shapes in the distance-aka about 5 meters away – but the fog make it difficult to see and breathe. As she continued trying to see a group of soldiers ran towards her, when they saw her they stopped and momentarily trained their guns on her before lowering them and saying

"Miss this area has been evacuated, restricted personnel only what are you doing here?"

"Well i was... I'm looking for someone, he's supposed to be here."

"I'm sorry miss but this area was evacuated hours ago, the only ones here now are UNIT."

He turned away slightly and spoke a few words into his com link, and after receiving a garbled reply he faced Rose and told her

"I've received permission to take you back to base with us, I'm afraid there's no way of getting you to the evacuation areas at the moment so it's the only option."

Rose muttered quietly under her breath but followed the 40-ish soldier to a very un- soldierly looking car. Raising an eyebrow she turned towards him

"Don't you blokes normally drive around in big trucks an stuff, not teeny little..."looking around the side of the car to check the name "...fiestas"

Glaring at her slightly Sergeant Ryan Anderson ignored her question and motioned for her to get into the car before quickly hotwiring it and climbing in himself

Slightly shocked and suspicious now Rose turned towards him as he began to drive and demanded

"Alright what the hell's going on, soldiers don't hotwire cars, mind you they don't drive these types much either, and why is the air trying to choke everyone... what is going on?!"

While waiting for his answer Rose muttered quietly under her breath "i swear doctor if you're not here this time and i get killed without you I'll kill you."

Listening to the young woman beside him talking to herself Ryan began to wonder if she was perhaps slightly mad, she didn't seem to know what was going on, she'd appeared out of nowhere in a long since evacuated area of Chiswick and now she was talking to herself.

Clearing his throat slightly Ryan started to give her the basic information which been given out to everyone but as soon as he started on his carefully tailored explanation she stopped him

"Don't give me that rubbish!"She burst out "i want to know where in London i am, where I'm going, what bloody alien is taking over the world this time and what you're doing to stop it!"

Staring at her for a moment Ryan thought about lying and trying to give her another story but looking at her waiting face with one eyebrow raised in a _**"yeah you might wanna get on an tell me what's going on before i punch you"**_ face he decided to tell her the truth, after all he reasoned she's coming back to UNIT so I'll have to tell her something.

"Ok so my name is Sergeant Ryan Anderson, I'm a soldier with UNIT, a Special Forces group of the government, we're headed there to base right now. I found you in West London in an area of Chiswick. The reason I'm driving this ridiculous car is because of something called ATMOS, a..." he was abruptly cut off by roses angered screech of

"Those flippin potato heads urgh!!"

"Excuse me?" he questioned in shock and surprise at Rose's sudden outburst

"It's those goddamn Sontarans isn't it?" Rose bit out "those stupid potato heads are filling the atmosphere with gas so they can use this planet aren't they?"

Stopping the car abruptly Ryan turned towards her and reached for his gun, pointing it steadily at her he demanded in a stiff voice

"Who exactly are you and how do you know all of this? That knowledge is UNIT restricted, no one outside UNIT is supposed to know about it"

Rose sat up sharply and looked at the sergeant in distain, her manner completely changing as she spoke to him in a cold voice

"Oh for God's sake put the gun down, Rose Tyler head of alien interaction and information-Torchwood, branch 3 delta AC 22 17"

Ryan relaxed slightly and lowered his gun before saying in a slightly haughty voice

"Torchwood has no authority in this matter, UNIT is handling it we don't need your help, we have it under control"

Rolling her eyes at the stuffy soldier Rose was quietly thankful he had accepted her torchwood code and name without asking for any real ID considering she had quit soon after learning the doctor wasn't coming back for her, _"right before i started turning into my own personal TARDIS"_ she thought

"Right ok well i do know what's happening so you'll just have to deal with it and since I'm coming back to base anyway you might as well tell me what you know"

Still looking at her distrustfully Ryan asked

"did torchwood send you?, we've already told you lot today to stay out of it, so if Dr Jones called you after she was told not to there's going to be trouble!"

"look I'm not here for torchwood, i don't know any Dr Jones and if you hadn't been pointing a gun at me i wouldn't even have told you who i was, i wasn't even supposed to be here, i was just looking for someone and then you picked me up." After a pause and Ryan not saying anything Rose finally burst out "So! Are you going to let me help or not, I've dealt with Sontarans before so i know some stuff about them."

"Yes, how do you know about them may i ask, i wasn't aware earth had had any previous interaction with them and Torchwood should have informed us of it if we had"

"Ah... yeah...well, that's kind of a long story... Anyway i doubt you would've listened to anything Torchwood had to say even if they had contacted you, would you?

Rose was betting on UNITs obvious dislike for torchwood to ensure she wasn't questioned too closely on the matter, after all home earth was a couple of years behind her alternate one so hadn't had any contact with the Sontarans yet, whereas the other earth had been through the same situation just before she left Torchwood three years previously.

"Ahem... Yes, i suppose you're right about that but they still should... Ah good we've arrived, when we get inside I'll have you escorted to a private room where you can wait until either we can have you transported to one of the evacuation points or until this is all over"

"Great" Rose muttered under her breath," i come all the way here AGAIN, still don't find him and now I'm gonna be stuck in some damn room being useless while a bunch of _spuds_ take over the planet."

"by the way where exactly are we?" she asked as they passed through a tall gate set in a 12ft high chain link fence

I'm sorry miss Tyler i can't tell you that, you must know how it is, its restricted information we don't want just anyone strolling into UNIT headquarters even if they are only our temporary ones, i can tell you we're just outside London though"

The car stopped at another gate where 2 more soldiers were standing guard

"Identification" one barked at Anderson who pulled out an ID card and handed it to the soldiers

"This is Rose Tyler, she's with Torchwood, however she's here on unofficial business, control knows we're bringing in a civilian but i need you to inform them of her Torchwood status and ask them to prepare a room for her to wait in while we deal with the situation."

"Very good sir" the other soldier said, saluting to the Sergeant while glaring slightly at Rose as he handed Anderson his ID card back and ran around to open the gate in front of the car.

Pulling up in front of a factory like building Rose was helped from the car by a young soldier who smiled slightly at her before turning to Ryan and saluting

"sir!" he chirped.

"Wilkins" Anderson nodded to him, "this is miss Tyler, you are to find her a room she can await in while i talk to the general and Dr Jones, she may be able to help us with our little potato problem so make sure she is comfortable, also i believe she is searching for someone so take their details and try to find out which evacuation point they have been taken to"

Wilkins nearly choked on his laughter as his sergeant referred to the alien threat as "little potato problem" but sobered enough to nod and salute as he took Roses elbow with a polite

"if you'll follow me miss"

Rose was taken aback by the seemingly stuffy sergeant's generosity but was even more surprised by his orders to attempt finding who she was looking for, she even managed a weak if sad smile as she responded

"Thank you but its fine really, there's no way the doctor will be sitting in an evac camp while all this is happening, he'll be off somewhere jumping about and coming up with a plan so there's no point you looking for him when you could be taking on the spud people."

Anderson stiffened slightly at the mention of the doctor and glanced at Wilkins who nodded discreetly, however Rose didn't notice as she continued to talk.

"Just watch out though, guns won't work on them, they've got this sort of field thing that stops them from working properly, stuffs up the chamber so the bullets can't fire while they paralyse you with shock prods"

Nodding at her Anderson said "yes we've already had a slightly nasty experience there, took 7 men down because of it"

Rose began to walk away with Wilkins towards a side door but as she reached it she turned around once more and called back to Anderson

"They do this weird brainwashing thing as well so you might wanna put any of your soldiers acting sort of dazed or out of sorts in seclusion or something just to be safe"

With that she turned inside the building and quickly followed Wilkins to an office type room where he told her that if she wanted anything just to tell someone and she would be brought it and he would come back and check on her soon,

"_Yeah as soon as i find the doctor and find out what he knows about you and how you know him" he thought._

Nodding at Wilkins as he left the room Rose sat down at the rooms desk and began leafing through the piles of paper she found there, "might _as well find out what i can while I'm here"_ she thought. She considered simply hopping back to the other world- she couldn't bring herself to call it home- but decided to try and help as much as possible because even if she didn't live here anymore, it didn't mean she wanted the planet taken over by the Walkers crisps brigade, "and besides, it's what the doctor would do" she whispered to herself as another sad smile crossed her face.

Four hours later Rose was still in the small office and she was officially bored and miserable. she had managed to find enough information from the scattered papers to work out that the Sontarans plan on this earth was almost identical to the one they'd had in the alternative world, along with the same weaknesses and strengths but within minutes she had been swamped by memories of the doctor, his hair, his smile, the way his face went almost childlike when he was truly happy, the sound of his laughter but mainly how amazing it felt in his arms. Normally Rose was able to force the wonderful and torturous memories aside and always forced herself to do so because they usually led to her being depressed and crying for days but it seemed that today she was just destined to remember and wallow miserably in the joys of her past life while she waited to see if she was going to be allowed to help turn the potato heads into mash.

"_well I'm not waiting here much longer," she thought "if these UNIT people don't want my help then I'm out of here, i came here for a reason and since he's obviously not here there's no point in me staying, but i can't just leave cos then the spud brigade will kill everyone."_

"God doctor, why did you have to make my life so damn complicated" she groaned sinking her head into her hands

At that moment the door of the room suddenly burst open and clattered into the wall behind it. Raising her head slowly Rose focused on the figure in the doorway and gasped while tears filled her eyes when she saw the one man she had prayed every night to see again, the man who could make her heart leap for joy with a simple smile and the one she had spent nearly three years searching for. The doctor.

He was standing in the doorway of the office staring at the miracle before him, it was really her, he'd never thought he would see her again, it was impossible, it was amazing, it was... Rose.

He crossed the room in two strides and swept her into his arms; twirling her around and laughing while Rose sobbed and laughed into his shoulder- clinging to him as though he were a lifeline. Pulling away slightly to look into her eyes the doctor beamed at her before pulling her against him and crushing his lips to hers.

Responding immediately Rose hungrily devoured his lips while one of her hands gripped his typical brown suit and the other ran through his hair, gripping it gently as the felt herself soar into heaven.

After several long moments both of them pulled away reluctantly and simply stared at each other

"Hello" Rose finally got out, smiling brightly enough to light up 10 football stadiums, her first real smile in years

"Hello" he responded, laughing as he briefly hugged her to him again, neither of them noticing the small group of people gathered in the doorway staring wide eyed at the very unexpected display before them.

Finally one of the group decided to bring them back to reality

"Oi! space boy, you gonna stand there snogging all day or are you going to introduce to this person you've had the sudden urge to kiss to the rest of us!" turning to rose she said in a conspiratorial 

voice "sorry about him love. Aliens! They're all crazy; never know what they're going to do next. I'm thinking about getting him a leash. What do you think?"

Curling into the doctor's arm and laughing Rose told the woman in front of her "oh I've no objections to that, i might be able to keep hold of him better then." Then in the same conspiratorial whisper the red head had used "Just don't mess up his hair, i love it too much" as she said this she reached up and ran her hands through said hair,

"Really really great hair" she moaned in his ear before laughing "even if it's not ginger"

Growling lightly but with a huge grin on his face; the doctor grabbed her tightly and began tickling her swearing to "make her pay for that one"

Shrieking with laughter Rose struggled to escape from his grip but immediately stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck instead when he abruptly stopped tickling her and instead began kissing her deeply. They pulled apart again when a stiff

"Ahem" was heard behind them, turning towards the door both grinning goofily they were faced with a very grumpy looking coloured woman walking into the room glaring at them with one perfectly arched black eyebrow raised.

"ah Martha, brilliant! There you are i was wondering where you had got to"

Looking from Rose to the doctor and back again Martha's eyebrow rose even higher, the only indication- apart from her glare- that she gave to show her feelings

"Uh hu. Right well i came to tell you that the Sontarans ship is impenetrable, the only way in as far as we can tell is the main doorway and that's both dead locked and impervious to our guns. General Hanson is considering negotiating but they are refusing to meet any terms we offer. We need a solution and quickly, the air around London, Japan and America is verging on toxic levels and the rest of the planet isn't far behind."

"Yeah an I'm just invisible, nice to meet you too miss tetchy, did they even bother to **look **in the basement?" Rose muttered under her breath as Martha continued to speak, sounding very strongly like she had a stick rammed up a rather uncomfortable area of her body.

Rose heard the doctor chuckle lightly and felt him squeeze her hand gently

Looking up at him guiltily she rolled her eyes but smiled as she whispered "shut up"

Martha finally finished speaking and looked expectantly at the doctor. When she saw he was still smiling and watching the blonde girl next to him she scowled as she felt jealousy rip through her.

"And who are you?" she asked rudely, acknowledging Rose for the first time since entering the room to the shock of seeing the blonde kissing _her _doctor, she was even more surprised when she had seen him kiss her back, especially when he then continued to hug her and whisper to her- she had honestly thought for a moment he was kissing her because he **had **to, like when he had kissed her. That hope was soon squished though when she saw the smile on his face, it was one she had never seem before and it definitely wasn't directed at her.

"Oh yes! Perfect! Introduction time. Martha Jones, Donna Noble"- he nodded towards the red head- "meet... ROSE TYLER!"

Rose couldn't help the huge smile that threatened to split her face in two as she watched her doctor practically bouncing around next to her making the introductions between herself and the other two women in the room

"_god i love you_!" she thought, as she heard him say her name in that voice of his, the way he drawled over every syllable and stretched her name to unnatural lengths,_ "how is it possible him just saying my name makes me this weak?, _her lips twitched slightly at the thought before she wondered _ "Jones?... Is that the Dr Jones Anderson kept on going on about? And how does she know Jack?"_

"Oh My God!" Donna shrieked at the doctors' introduction, grabbing Rose and hugging her. "You're Rose, THE Rose. Oh my god!"

Martha's eyes widened at the mention of Rose's name "Rose" she spit quietly "Of course she is, the mighty Rose returns, and he just falls over for her" her previous rush of jealousy tripled and reached boiling point when she saw the huge, love struck grin that filled Rose's face as he introduced her and heard the way he pronounced her name, he said it in an almost reverent way, as though talking about a great god, the only time Martha had ever heard him speak with such awe was the one and only time he had mentioned his home planet Gallifrey and even then he hadn't sounded like that.

Martha watched jealously as Rose took the doctors hand and led him to the desk chair where she quickly sat down in his lap and began talking to him quietly, she fumed as she saw the doctor actually blush and Rose _lick _his earlobe

Rose slid her hand down the doctors' arm until she was grasping his hand while she pulled him towards the chair by the desk and pushed him down before sitting on his lap. She grinned briefly at his expression and whispered seductively in his ear while flicking the lobe gently with her tongue

"Now now doctor, we've got a world to save you and i, there'll be _plenty _of time for those kinds of thoughts later"

Giggling when she saw him blush Rose kissed the doctor softly before hurriedly giving him the answers to the questions she knew he would be _dying _to ask once he got over the shock of seeing her, she skimmed as quickly as possible over the explanation of how she managed to get to this earth and about the non ageing issue and moved onto explaining about the Sontarans and that there was a way to defeat them- and she knew how.

Donna watched as Rose and the doctor curled sub-consciously together on the office chair talking in low urgent voices, she smiled as she saw the doctors face fill with, love, then awe and joy and finally triumph as Rose explained something to him, she smiled again as she looked at them, remembering when she had first met the doctor and how full of pain he was and the agony that had crossed his face at her even touching roses jacket. She was glad they were so happy, she liked Rose already and she thought of the doctor as an older/younger brother.

Glancing over at Martha to see if she was as happy; Donna was slightly surprised to see the venomous look on her face as she watched the couple sitting together. Walking over she put her arm around Martha's shoulder and said gently

"I'm sorry Martha, but you have to get over him. It was always going to be Rose no matter what; he loves her, he's practically blind to everything else in the room but her, I'm betting he's probably even forgotten about captain spud by now." "I'm sorry" she repeated again squeezing the younger woman's shoulder and moving away slightly

Martha sighed heavily and looked over at Donna " i know." She whispered "Your right, were in the middle of trying to save earth and all i can do is wallow in self pity, i just... i just sort of wish. Just once he would look at me the way he's looking at her now, just once"

"i know sweetheart but...

At that moment both the doctor and rose jumped up, both wearing identical grins.

"so, are we going to save this planet or what?" Rose asked grinning

"Oh yes!!" shouted the doctor standing next to her and holding out his to her while waggling the fingers.

Rose had to smother her laughter at the sight of the waving fingers before her and playfully shoved the doctor towards the door while wondering how she had even _breathed _without him for 4 years, she had missed him so much, especially his playfulness

"come on you," she grinned "we've got to hurry up and save this place so you can come back and see mum, she's been begging me to hurry up and find you just so she can give you a good slap..."

The doctor groaned jokingly at the mention of Jackie and looked to the sky as though begging for mercy

"And show you ALL the new carpets of course" she continued trying not to laugh "don't worry, if you're really good she might even let you have some of her tea..." he perked up slightly at that so she went on "and some bananas..." a little bit more "... with marmalade" he grinned.

"And there was me swearing i didn't do domestic, i love domestic."

Rose laughed

"Oi! Space boy, its fine for you two but would you mind telling US where were going exactly, were feeling a bit left out over here" Donna yelled down the corridor they were now in.

"WE! Donna" the doctor called back "are going to save the world- AGAIN!!"

"Oh that's alright then" she said a little more meekly. "As long as you've got a plan, i feel like goin home again after this, not endin up spud food or whatever it is they do with us"

Looking at Rose the doctor grinned cheekily "oh we do Donna, yes indeed we do"

Ok people that was the reunion bit. Hope you liked it, there shouldn't be more than another three chapters after this and ill update as soon as i can which may not be for a few weeks, but hey ill try, ya never know.

Ok so i borrowed the whole bananas and marmalade idea from "lostintimeandspace" although I'm sure there's something in the show about both. I hope you don't mind "lostintimeandspace"but I'm probably going to use your name for the doctor from "rebirth" as well, i just think it fits, if that is the doctors actual real name in the show then I'm looking a bit stupid right now but oh well, i never claimed to be a genius lol

Also people, if anyone wants Martha to die in this story tell me cos I'm considering that but am as yet undecided. Also donna is NOT going to die and there will be NO stupid clone.

R and R

PLEASE!!

If not thanks anyway for reading


	4. Chapter 4

The huge "boom" the ship gave as it exploded caused them all to cover their ears for several seconds and cringe at the sound.- They had destroyed the sontarans ship. Rose's past knowledge had led them to the basement where there was a teleport straight onto the ship, which the sontarans had been using to control the warehouse and its workers before UNIT took control. Their surprise attack had been a massive advantage and had lead to an amazingly quick defeat of captain spud and co. The toxic gasses had been burned up almost immediately with the explosion of the ship which had caused them to be set on fire. Earth was saved once again. - Donna was the first to recover and began jumping about shaking a fist in the air shouting

"HA! Take that ya giant pile of mash!"

The doctor groaned, still getting over the sonic- type boom that had just been heard and not quite ready for Donna's over exuberant yells quite yet.

"Eaagg, Donna, not so loud. Time lord ears over here thank you"

Rose giggled quietly

"Oh poor baby" she said laughing now "want me to kiss it better?"

The doctor brightened considerably. Especially when she proceeded to do exactly that.

"You know," she smirked "it's a good thing you don't still have your old ears. These ones are super- sensitive enough, those big old floppy ones would never have coped." She said affectionately while toying with one of said ears

The doctor laughed at her comment, fingering his ears and meeting Rose's fingers as they same.

"yeah, yeah, you know you loved them really" he grinned cheekily

Donna and Martha looked at them both strangely, wondering what they were missing- Donna looking slightly amused by their crazy chatter and Martha once again glaring as though her life depended on it- although neither the doctor nor Rose seemed to notice as they were still standing smiling at each other, completely oblivious to everything else.

Growing serious suddenly, Rose whispered, her voice threatening to break and tears filling her eyes

"I've really missed you; you have no idea how much."

"Rose" the doctor murmured, pulling her into his arms and embracing her tightly. Tears filling his own eyes as he spoke "i know. Believe me i know, i thought i would die when i had to leave you there- permanently-" he added with a small chuckle. Rose raised her head from his chest and gave him a small smile which he returned. "i love you Rose, I've always loved you." His voice changed to light and playful as he added "i loved you even when you were just an annoying chip eating human working in a shop and getting in the way when i was chasing automatons, trying to take over earth."

Rose laughed, tears still in her eyes making them shine while she recited the line he had said to her on the beach when she told him she loved him.

"Quite right too."

They both burst out laughing at her words and he took her hand smiling as they left the room to rejoin the others. A happy looking Donna had pulled a very reluctant Martha- who no doubt wanted to stay just to cough loudly every few seconds, to try and distract the newly re-acquainted lovebirds- out of the room at the beginning of their conversation claiming she wanted to see if there were any "dishy" generals lurking about she could play with.

They finally found Martha and Donna in what was serving as the main command centre, Donna was quite obviously flirting with one of the sergeants who looked pretty happy with the attention and Martha was standing in the middle of the room with the general and was rapidly barking orders at everyone, a prissy and slightly superior look on her face as she did so.

"Smyth!" Martha suddenly yelled and the soldier flirting with Donna quickly stood to attention and glanced warily at her, everyone knew Dr Jones was pretty damn irritating when she was in a good mood but when angry she was someone to be reckoned with and right now she looked downright pissed, why he had no clue since they had just saved the planet "_but hey, someone with as stick as far up their arse as her is bound to be pretty grouchy, it can't be comfortable acting so frigid all the time" _he thought and smirked slightly at the red head beside him, he much preferred women like her, fun, bubbly, slightly dopey but a hell of a lot nicer than Martha- bleedin' grumpy bitch- Jones

"Would you stop flirting with Donna and go do something useful. We're moving out within the hour and things need to be ready. NOW!" she shrieked when he remained standing there for a second too long. He went.

General Matthews leaned down and muttered something in her ear; she looked up at him scowling slightly before nodding sharply and turning towards the door. When she caught sight of the doctor and Rose standing there hand in hand her glare returned and she looked them over distastefully.

"Ah. There you are, General Matthews was just sending me to find you. We're moving out soon, back to the main base." Looking at Rose with a slight gleam in her eye she said "Oh i suppose you'll be needing transportation somewhere, I'll arrange a driver for you to wherever you need to go. Can you be ready in 10 minutes?"

Narrowing her eyes very slightly at Martha, Rose answered her in an almost too sweet voice silently thinking "_what is her problem with me anyway? She's been looking like she wants to kill me all day."_

"I'm fine thanks Martha, the only place i need to go is back to see my mum and anywhere else i want to go I'm sure the TARDIS can take me"

Grinning up at the doctor and completely forgetting Martha for a moment she said in a sly voice

"I almost forgot about that with all that's been happening. But YOU" she pointed a finger into his chest and grinned evilly "are coming with me right now to see her"

"The TARDIS or Jackie?" he asked fearfully. He had thought she was joking earlier when she had mentioned him going back to see her mother, now from the looks of her grin she was serious.

"mum" she stated plainly

He groaned while she laughed at him "Oh please Rose, feed me to the Slitheen or make me fight the Sicorax again, just not Jackie, you know she'll only slap me again." He cringed at the memories

Rose continued to laugh at him, she couldn't seem to stop smiling or laughing now, not now she had her doctor back. It seems foreign to think she hadn't laughed in almost three years and had smiled only rarely.

"She's not that bad" Rose exclaimed looking at his cringing face, "she loves you really. Anyway, i promised she'll make you some tea so shut up winging, it's not all bad. Besides" she decided to add in a lower voice which immediately caught his attention "i need to get my stuff.

"Oh really" he asked in the same voice as her "and why would you need to do that exactly?"

Rose looked up at him for a moment frowning slightly, her playful mood forgotten as her eyes searched his face_ "what if he didn't want her back like that. Maybe his dumping her in a parallel world was his way of saying "get lost". What if she had been making a complete fool of herself and didn't even realise it, maybe that was why Martha had been glaring at her so much, she was with the doctor now."_ Rose's eyes filled with tears at the thought and she looked down to hide it.

Catching Rose's sudden shattered look and the tears in her eyes the doctor pulled her to him and lifting her chin he said forcefully in answer to all the doubts in her eyes "NO" then more gently and stroking her face softly as he said it "why would you need to get anything when all of your things are still in your room of the TARDIS exactly where you left them, even Hughie."

Looking at him in amazement Rose stuttered "y-you k-kept all my things?"

"Even Hughie" he added with a smile "in fact he's on my bed right now."

At this Rose burst out laughing, happiness filling her once again "but... but you hate Hughie, you always said he was ratty and should be in the bin" she frowned slightly at the thought of her childhood bear being thrown away before turning back to question the doctor some more but was AGAIN interrupted by Martha who looked like she had a thundercloud over her head

"I thought you didn't _do_ domestic?" she asked with ice in her voice and reminding Rose and the doctor of their original conversation.

"Well..." the doctor started uncomfortably "er... i don't, not usually but... well Jackie is kind of hard to say no to. And she also makes really good tea." He added as an afterthought

Martha's scowl only worsened at his comments. She was offended beyond reason, her mother had invited him to dinner several times and he had _always _declined, saying he didn't _do _domestic but now here he was talking as though it were a regular occurrence with _Her_ family. Martha stood and fumed silently as she watched Rose rest her head on the doctors shoulder while his arms came around her automatically. When she heard Rose's irritatingly chavvy voice say "oh did i tell you, mum and Mickey are together now, things went sideways with Pete after she lost the baby and her and Mickey started seeing each other a few months later" her anger levels rose a few notches higher than they already were but when she then heard "you know i always thought there was something with those two, do you remember when we were trapped in Downing Street that time and we came back and found them together in the kitchen, i thought i sensed something then. Just goes to show 

you, my Timelord brain truly is fantastic" Martha thought she would literally explode and quickly stomped away to yell at the soldiers some more, "where's Donna gone anyway, probably off flirting with everyone again" she muttered angrily to herself.

Yo people sorry for the weird ending but i got a sudden bout of writers block on this story, ill update again as soon as i can though but I'm working all next week and then going on holiday so it might be a while,

R and R please

See yaz


End file.
